


A mission more secret that this

by RustleGrass



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood mentioned, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustleGrass/pseuds/RustleGrass
Summary: The Skeld flies through cold space, passing the stars in a blur, on a mysterious mission even the crew don't have many details about. What scerets lie in the dark corridors of the battle ship?
Relationships: Pink/Purple (Among Us), side oragexbrown
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i kept forgetting not all vents are connected sorry  
> I also forgot a game has 10 ppl max so all 12 are here now :') 
> 
> typed on my phone so there will be typos. i fixed what i found but ive 100% mised smth

"I know all of you are top notch astronauts. However, the interview that you passed was months ago and I need to remind you of some crucial details about this mission that might have escaped you memory by now" 

The captain's voice always sounds like he's either displeased and disappointed , or he never expected much of life anyway, but got even less that expected. The crewmates suppose it's true, he is and he did. He continues:

"You'd think such an important mission would require proper equipment, right. Well, apparently we're the only ones who think that: The Skeld is an old ship and needs constant surveillance and fixing to operate. Two astronauts can make it work... If they never sleep, eat or rest. That's why there's twelve of us. All of you will have daily tasks around the ship, do them responsibly and you'll have enough time for yourself. Use your free time as you wish, but it's highly advisable you rest well. Fatigue means your work becomes sloppy, when that happens, you become a danger to all of us."

He takes a deep breath. There is one more order, one that noone will want to follow. The captain knows that and it infuriates him. His frustration shows in his voice:

"Remember, this mission is top secret and the less any of you know about the others in case we you're captured and questioned, the better. For that reason I forbid sharing your real names with each other, or any other personal details. Those of you who know each other from before are also expected not to use real names for the mission's duration. Call each other by your roles in the ship's maintenance or by the designated colour of your space suit. For example, from now on, to you I'm only "Captain" or, even better, just "Black".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple's observations on the crew

The amount of work isn't big, but there is work for everyone. Seeing how the others treat their responsibilities is the fastest way to get to know them, even if you're not allowed to ask of their names, hobbies, families. At least that's what Purple thinks. 

Take Dark Blue for example. The captain's right hand, he's silent and seems the Black's bad moods rub on him, too. But when he receives a task, no matter if it's reactor maintenance or simply throwing out the trash, he proceeds to do it with unhuman precision. Red on the other hand, as eager as he is to prove his usefulness, becomes a bad, sloppy technician the instant something angers him.   
That's how Purple knows to like Dark blue and dislike Red. 

The rest of the crew have also given him bright impressions of themselves, even though Purple has barely spoken to them in the first few days on The Skeld. 

Brown does his work well, but doesn't seem to take it seriously. Orange takes her work seriously, but apparently isn't capable of doing it well... At least when Brown is around her.   
In that sense, Purple allows himself to think, Orange and Red are more of a burden to the crew than help. When they mess something up, someone else has to fix it. 

It's usually White. Finishing her work as fast as possible and then running around, helping others. She is useful and responsible. If only she knew how to say "no", then others wouldn't take advantage of her kindness all the time. 

Like Lime. He sometimes pretends not to know how the ship's machinery works and asks White for help, but then leaves her to do everything instead of him. Purple definitely doesn't like Lime. 

He still doesn't know what to think of Cyan or Yellow. They seem too passionate, too excited about reaching their destination as opposed to just being on an actual space ship, in space. Purple is certain they have more information about the mission that all the other crewmates combined. Cyan is responsible for securing the weaponry. They're also proficient in operating with The Skeld's lazer cannons. Yellow does all sorts of tests in med bay, cursing under her nose while taking samples of species Purple has never heard of or seen before. He isn't sure if they're just rare unfamiliar species from Earth, or actual aliens. Whatever the case is, looking at the poor creatures' remains when ejecting the trash off the ship sends shivers down Purple's spine. 

Pink is also shrouded with mystery. At first glance there is nothing to him that would catch your eye. You'd feel inclined to pass by without paying attention to him, but if you look closely, there is something off about him. His suit seems a bit too big, shifting and scrunching around unseen, but definitely thinner and smaller body. There is caution to Pink's steps and to every word he speaks. He possess a bracelet with strange runes inscribed on it, that he keeps hidden between the end of his sleeve and gloves. Purple caught a glimpse of it just once, before Pink slid it deeper within the space suit's creases.

The last crewmate that Purple still hasn't seen is Dark Green. It's known he is the oldest member on the mission. So far, he never worked the same shifts as Purple.

While preparing for sleep, Purple can't get rid of a bad feeling in his guts. Something tells him he should be weary of the senior astronaut. And tomorrow, first thing after morning briefing, Purple and Dark Green have a shared task in electrical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who you think the impostor will be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret revealed. What is the real mission of The Skeld?

Purple's bad feeling only gets worse during the mandatory morning meeting the next day. He enters the cafeteria with Orange and Brown and is shortly after followed by Red. Cyan and Yellow are already there, sat beside Dark Blue and the captain, Black. Lime's voice can be heard asking White to make him a coffee in the other corner of the room. Dark Green and Pink are late. The meeting should have begun by now and everyone seems to exhibit the same kind of nervousness. 

Dark Green enters the room. He excuses himself, says that his elderly joints couldn't rise in the morning as early as when he'd been young. Purple notices the visor of his helmet is fogged up, as if after physical exertion. Now only Pink is missing. Black can't wait any longer and tries to open the meeting. He hasn't spoken a whole sentence, however, when Pink walks through the door with unusually loud steps. Is he slightly limping? 

He offers no excuse for being late and silently takes his place by the table. Pink looks calm, but Purple can see his leg jittering nervously under the table. His hands are clenched in fists on his knees and his suit looks more ruffled and creasy than before. The bracelet seems to be amiss. Purple isn't sure. 

The meeting finally begins. And it begins with bad news. Cyan reports a silent gun is missing in the weaponry and White shares she's barely slept, hearing steps and moans from the corridor in front of her room. Of course, Cyan may have misplaced the gun and forgotten about it or miscounted in the first place. White may have actually had nightmares and imagined the ominous sounds. Of course. The situation isn't an emergency, says Black. "... Yet." thinks Purple, as probably do all the other crewmates. Noone says a word to contradict Black. The morning shall proceed as usual, tasks, another meeting before lunch and then free time. 

Purple and Dark Green leave to do their work in electrical. On the way, Purple can't help but think Dark Green's walking pretty well for someone his age with supposedly bad joints.  
They take a turn into the dark part of the room and there it is - a display of wires in bright coloured isolation. Sometimes they need to be disconnected to preserve electricity, sometimes they need to be connected again. This is usually Red's job, but every now and then tasks get switched to ensure every crewmate is capable of maintaining the ship properly.  
"My hands are shaky," says Dark Green. "I'll share my wisdom, but you'll have to do most of the work yourself."  
No wisdom is actually needed, only patience. Still, Purple says nothing, turns towards the wall and starts painstakingly making his way through the web of swirled and knotted wires. Dark Green seems to take the action as a permission to just sit on the floor and talk more.  
"You know, when you get my age, no wires or buttons seem to matter. I could die tomorrow, do I want the last thing I did to be this?"  
Complaining and skipping responsibilities. So that's the kind of person Dark Green is.  
"The only reason I'm on this ship is the destination," he continues. "The real mission, that will be fun. Until then, sadly, bossing Pink around and sleeping seem to be my only solace. "  
"You..." Purple hesitates momentarily but then decides to finish his question: "You know precise details of the mission? I thought we were going to learn about it when we reach the planet."  
"Oh, yes, of course. Black would love that, wouldn't he? " Dark Green laughs. "I'm a veteran when it comes to missions like this. ~Diplomatic operations~, Ha! As if! Do you want to know what we're actually supposed to do on planet A565?"  
A cold shiver runs down Purple's spine. He's about to find out a big secret that terrifies him. Dark Green can lie as much as he wants about shaky hands, it's Purple's hands that shake uncontrollably right now. He musters the energy to nod.  
"The planet's core." explains Dark green. "Humanity needs it to win the intergalactic war. And we'll take it."  
Panic rises in Purple's throat. This can't be true.  
"That would destroy the planet. The locals-"  
"It's going to be a massacre! " Nods in approval Dark Green. There's a sickening sense of pride in the way he says it and Purple can see his eyes laughing through the visor.  
"One last time I get to be part of The big fun before retirement! I-"  
"Enough."  
Purple is barely breathing. He's panicked, his heart is beating behind his eyes. He gets up and turns to the other astronaut, swaying, and whispers:  
"You are the worst kind of person. As if neglecting your tasks and feigning elderly weakness isn't enough, you openly admitted to bullying another crewmate. And now, you tell me you're willingly, happily going to take part in a mass genocide? "  
Deep in the back of his mind, Purple realises the seriousness of the situation. He's in a dark, secluded room, alone with a murderous bloodthirsty man. But his anger makes him push forward, speak boldly, get closer to Dark Green.  
"You are a horrible old man. Your gods have been cruel to the world to let you live this long. "  
The senior crewmember takes a step back.  
" Woah Woah, what's gotten into you? Who cares about a bunch of lesser aliens, this is a-"  
"I care. "  
Purple isn't scared anymore. He isn't even nervous. He's stone cold calm and collected and his hands no longer shake as he opens the visor of his helmet to show his face. His real face. Dark Green freezes in terror.  
"Humans have always judged other species as lesser. Not only aliens, but the rest of the creatures on your own planet, even the rest of your own people. You think you're above me? You think you're above Pink? Above everyone? "  
" I-"  
"You have lived a long life, Dark Green. But now death is going to catch up with you. "  
" No, please! "  
Purple feels disgusted at this pitiful old man suddenly pleading for his life so he takes the stolen silent gun out of his suit and shoots him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well now u know who the impostor is


	4. Chapter 4

Two months ago, a small diplomatic mission was sent from Home to Earth. It's objective was to notify humanity Home would maintain neutrality in the intergalactic war. The small planet wanted peace with both sides of the war. 

The day of the diplomats' departure "an accident" in their ship's reactor lead to an explosion, fatal for all of them. Immediately after the Senate reported that the crew from Home had, in the end, declared themselves on the opposing side of the war before attempting to leave Earth. This was, of course, a lie. 

A new diplomatic mission was sent, this time from Earth to Home, to "peacefully negotiate" the relationship between the two planets. There is a peculiar detail that cannot be missed: the delegates would arrive on The Skeld, a mean, heavily armed warship. 

Another peculiar detail, one that was missed: when Home's ship exploded, there was actually one lone survivor. Desperate to return to his planet, he boarded The Skeld in human disguise. His plan was to lay low and once The Skeld reached its destination, reveal himself and the ugly truth humans were hiding from Home.   
The plan had gone wrong. 

Purple looks at the body in his feet. The crewmate he has just shot. There's a strange glimmer on Dark Green's wrist. Purple bends to look closer and is surprised to find it's the bracelet he'd seen Pink wearing.   
"So the old man stole it. "  
Purple carefully slides the bracelet from Dark Green's lifeless hand. It's ironic, that he cares for this bracelet, while on a ship meant to eradicate his home planet. But it feels wrong to leave such a beautiful creation on the dead thief's hand.   
Purple has to act fast. He cannot let The Skeld reach Home, not anymore, now that he knows the real purpose of the mission. He has to either destroy the ship or kill the crew. Part of him knows that would mean Purple himself would die and never see Home again. He silences the thought. This is for the greater good. It has to be done.   
He steps over to the air vent in the corner of electrical and lets his body soften and shrink. As if empty, the space suit can now fit in the narrow vent.   
Purple slides under the lid and swiftly spills his limbs forward, pulling himself through the vent as quiet and fast as a drop of rain running over glass. A minute later, he emerges from the vent in the corridor next to the O2 chamber.   
The chamber is, as it name suggests, filled with oxygen. On long missions, especially on uncivilised planets, where new O2 bottles are not available, it's recommended the chamber be opened. If the planet's atmosphere is from breathable air, it's good to let it in the ship and have this extra reserve of the gas.   
Opening the chamber in space is, on the other hand, very dangerous. The air in circulation would escape the ship rapidly through the door while the O2 system would try to keep the levels of oxygen in norm by opening more and more bottles, shortening the amount of reserves every second.   
Purple does his best not to consider whether death by suffocation is worse that the gun he's carrying. At least not for now. He focuses on the code, a simple sequence of five numbers that would open the chamber's door and let The Skeld's air supply out in space.   
8\.   
2\.   
4\.   
2...   
"What are you doing?! "  
Startled, he turns to see Black at the door.   
"I, um. Wanted to check on the O2 bottles," says Purple, the only excuse he can think of.   
Black gasps and rushes to nullify the number pad.   
"Are you mad? Or so grossly incompetent? " He yells. "You can't check on the bottles! You'd have opened a door into outer space and killed us all! I am at loss what to do with you-"   
Suddenly, alarms start beeping loudly. Someone is calling for an emergency meeting. 

Pink is waiting in the cafeteria, next to the emergency meeting button. Black immediately puffs up, ready to yell, but then quiets down as he seems to notice: Pink's gloves are covered in blood.   
Purple gasps a little, concerned that his crewmate may be hurt. Later that day he will question and wonder why this was his initial reaction to seeing the blood. Now, after a second of consideration, he realises it's not Pink's blood on the gloves. Pink mist have found the body in electrical.   
The rest of the crew arrives shortly after. Once they're all there, Pink announces calmly :  
-Dark Green is dead.   
-Oh... The old man's age caught up to him after all, right? - asks Cyan, obviously wishing to hear a confirmation that's not going to come.   
Pink shows his bloody hands again.   
\- He's been shot. - he states. - I found him in electrical. He's still there, I didn't know what to do.  
-How could this have happened? - whimpers White in disbelief.   
-Well, one of you killed him.   
For a few seconds the room is thick with silence. Then hell breaks loose.   
-What do you mean, one of us! Your hands are covered in his blood! - shouts Red.   
-I saw him laying on the floor and touched him to see if he's okay-  
-Can you not tell a living person from a corpse? - asks Yellow coldly.   
-Not through the space suit!   
-Cyan, it's your gun that went missing, right? - speaks for the first time Brown.   
-You're gonna accuse me?! Pink's bloody gloves-  
-Brown, that is suspicious!   
-You're suspicious, Yellow! - screeches Orange.   
-Red, aren't wires your thing? Why was Dark Green even in electrical? You should have been there, not him! - spills out White, and then immediately breaks down sobbing.   
-Lime, won't you say anything?! You've been quiet all this ti-  
-Enough!   
The captain has never been this furious before.   
-Screaming at each other won't bring Dark Green back to life. Grow up, all of you. We have to figure this out calmly. Pink, could you you tell if he'd been killed recently?   
-Yes. The blood was still warm.   
-And you didn't see anyone going out of the room? Didn't pass anyone in the corridors?   
-No. There was noone.   
-I think Pink himself did it and is now trying to pass the blame! - interrupts Red. - We all know he had beef with the old man this morning.   
-I did! Fighting with someone doesn't go hand in hand with murder, though. You'd be a serial killer otherwise, Red.   
-Wasn't Purple commissioned in electrical with him? - asks cautiously Lime.   
Before Purple can think of a way to defend himself, Black speaks:  
-He was, but I saw him at the oxygen chamber instead.   
-Uh, yes. Dark green said he wouldn't need my help and I tried to make myself useful elsewhere.   
-Very useful indeed... He was just about to suffocate us all, the moron. But he wasn't in electrical indeed. - Black sighs and looks at Dark Blue for support.   
The second in command clears his throat and speaks for the first time since the meeting began:  
-We lost a crewmate. Now every one of us will have to do a portion of his tasks on the ship. We could try to find out who the killer is, but then what? We eject them into space? And then double the amount of additional work we have? Someone had something against Dark Green.   
-... it is Pink. - mumbles Red. Dark Blue ignores him:  
-What is done is done. We can't reverse it. Now we have to think what's best for the mission. And it's not losing more workers. Do your job. Use the buddy system. Don't let paranoia and fear break the teamwork. We need to get this ship to planet A565 successfully.   
He takes a deep breath and offers:  
-I can take care of the body. This way it should be easier for everyone else to accept the loss. No ideas of revenge, okay?   
One by one, the crew nods in agreement. 

Purple cannot sleep that night.   
He's supposed to sabotage the mission somehow, but the courage from after the murder has left him. He cannot imagine doing it again, or multiple times after that, too. He could bring the whole ship down, maybe? The Skeld is old, reactor - easy to destabilise.   
"But if they catch me again? Can I risk it?"  
Doing nothing and not having a plan is painful. With every day The Skeld travels closer and closer to Home. Once it gets there, Purple's people, no, his whole planet will be in danger. Home is too small and technologically behind to defend against even a single warship from Earth...   
There is something else bothering Purple. He's not sure why, but his mind keeps going back to it, his thoughts are unable to concentrate on anything else.   
He's been holding the bracelet for more than an hour now. It's beautiful. Intricate carvings please the eye and it's surface gives the illusion it will be warm to the touch.   
Purple thinks of it's owner. A slender body in brightly coloured space suit, limbs too short for the sleeves to fit. Darkened glass and behind it, barely visible, a face with fragile features. Cautious movements, cautious words. What is he so afraid of?   
Purple clutches the bracelet and leaves his room to find Pink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation in weapons

The Skeld is equipped with a powerful laser canon. It's purpose is to shoot at enemy space ships, but more often the crew uses it to blast asteroids on their way, otherwise the impact with the ship's body may damage it's shell badly.   
There are no asteroids in the quadrant they're travelling through. Still, Purple finds Pinkn sitting in the chair from which the laser gun is controlled. The gun isn't even turned on. Pink's not blasting space rocks, he's gazing at the stars.  
Something tightens in Purple's throat. Is it how visibly small and insignificant his crewmate seems to be in contrast to the vast void of darkness and stars behind the window? Or is it the sudden realisation that noone else is here, noone would hear Pink shout or even find his body for hours, if Purple attacked? A shiver runs down Purple's back. He takes a breath and says:  
-Pink, hello.   
In his mind, Purple curses his voice this moment - it's croaky and awkward.   
Pink turns just a little, enough to see who's behind him, and then keeps gazing through the window.   
-Hi, Purple.  
-I, uh. I want to give you something.   
He extends his palm forward and the runes on the bracelet begin to glisten with starlight. This time Pink fully turns towards him, clearly surprised at the gift.   
-Purple. How... - his words are heavy with suspicion. -How do you have this?   
-Dark Green gave it to me. - the lie feels weak, so he adds: -I told him I was scared because this is my first time on such mission. He said this was his lucky charm and he'd let me wear it.   
Pink's eyes are hidden in the darkness of his helmet. Purple can't tell if he's buying the story or not.   
-Do you feel guilty for having it now? You think he would have lived if he kept this... Lucky charm? - the other astronaut asks.   
-I don't know.   
A few minutes pass. Pink still doesn't take his bracelet.   
-Why do you want me to have it? - he asks suddenly.   
-I think you need it more than me. After all, you found the body... Must have been a shock.   
-I barely saw anything, Dark Blue must have had it harder while disposing of it.   
This time Pink is lying. Purple knows he must have searched the corpse for his bracelet, not just barely touched it. There's no other explanation how he'd gotten so much blood on his gloves.   
-I still think you should have it. - he says softly. -Dark Blue is stoic and strong, and-  
-And I'm not? - asks Pink.   
Is he trying to provoke Purple? To steer the conversation towards how fragile and small Pink is and how easy it could be to kill him now?   
-You... Don't have the captain at your side, unlike Blue.   
-That's true, - admits Pink. - In fact, I don't think I have anyone on my side. They all think I killed the old man.   
Purple is thankful for the opportunity to innocently ask:  
-And did you?   
Pink doesn't answer immediately, but finally says:  
-No. I wanted to, but wasn't the one who did it. - as if now realising the seriousness of his words, he rushes to add: -Hey, don't tell the others about this, okay? I wasn't going to do it, I promise.   
-That's okay. Green wasn't a very pleasant person. I understand you. Besides... - he leans forward - That's not the only secret of yours I'm keeping.   
If it wasn't for the helmets of their space suits, Purple would be close enough to whisper in Pink's ear:  
-You're not who you claim to be, aren't you?   
\- I don't know what you're ...   
Pink trails off. His secret has been found and he knows it. After a moment, he asks:  
-How did you find out?   
-Your space suit is too big. Your files in medbay say you're taller. The suit was commissioned for someone else, wasn't it?   
-Oh.  
Pink offers no further explanation and Purple decides not to push him too much.   
-I won't tell the others. Don't worry.   
He leaves the bracelet on the control pult and turns to leave the room.   
-Thank you, Purple.   
-You're welcome. 

A voice in his head tells him he didn't befriend Pink because he wanted to. It's useful to have someone on the crew who trusts Purple.   
The thought gets less and less convincing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sabotage!

"I'm doing it. Today."   
Purple has decided. Killing the crew one by one is a stupid, impossible plan. How many more murders can he get away with before they catch him?   
"Two astronauts can make The Skeld work, if they don't eat, sleep or rest", that's what Black said. Purple would have to kill everyone but one if he wants to both live himself and save Home. Impossible.   
As much as he doesn't want to join them in death, his planet takes priority.   
He has studied the crew's shifts well and has chosen the right time for the operation - a short period of 5 minutes, in which noone is even near the reactor.   
5 minutes to enter a complex visual code, mess up the settings and basically set off an atomic bomb in the ship. A reactor meltdown won't leave The Skeld in pieces, it'll leave it in particles.  
"No survivors after this explosion", thinks Purple bitterly. "Maybe that's why I didn't die with my brothers. My fate is to not only revenge them, but also save Home."  
Entering the code and hacking the system turns out to be extremely anticlimactic. A sequence of light squares, then a small change in three or four lines of code. Purple hides there a little new condition to making further redactions of the code: now stabilising the reactor is programmed to require two people, pressing their palms against the touch-recognition panels in the opposite sides of the room. That should take them some time.   
Barely 3 minutes have passed. It was so easy. Purple is almost surprised when he hits "confirm" and the ship's alarm actually start blaring.   
Now he needs to leave, fast. Any minute other crewmembers will rush in, desperate to fix the problem before their demise. Purple slides soundlessly in the air vent and dissappears under the floor.   
Steps of running feet boom above him as well as panicked shouting. The sound of the alarms holds a steady rythm of echoes through the vent.   
A single thought makes Purple freeze in horror.   
"What if they still manage to fix it? "  
If they do, all of them will be together there. All except him. It will be so obvious he's the culprit.  
"I need to be seen catching up to them and entering the reactor room again", he realises.  
His heart is threatening to burst while Purple makes his way through the vents, searching for the nearest exit. Any moment the meltdown may eradicate the whole ship, but at the same time, any moment the alarms may quiet down, the disaster avoided. He chooses to get out in electrical, where he's sure no one passing in the corridors may see him spill out of the vent. He has almost formed a solid body again when he notices Lime in the room.   
The astronaut is still holding the ends of two wires in his hands. He's sitting wide eyed, frozen on the floor in front of Purple.   
"Why is he here!"  
He's seen Purple come out of the vent in his soft-bodied form. He knows now. There's no time, the emergency will either be over or kill them anyway.   
Lime seems to finally realise what he is seeing and screams, fumbling to get up and run. Too slow. Purple takes his helmet off and shoots out of the suit. Within a minute he has managed to open Lime's visor, get inside his suit and envelop half of the astronaut's body. Once he feels Lime's stopped kicking and trashing, he spills out again and gets back in his own suit as fast as possible. It takes great effort not to leave blood stains on the outside, but once he's in, he rushes out of the room, resuming human form on the way. He gets to the reactor room in time to see White screaming against the coding screed while Red and Yellow press their hands to the confirmation panels.   
Three seconds before the meltdown, the reactor is stabilised. The sudden absence of alarms leaves the crew in deafening silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first serious emergency meeting

-This is worse than we initially thought.   
All of the crew are sat around the table in the cafeteria. There's a heavy atmosphere of gloom and fear in the room. White is sobbing quietly in her chair.   
-... A hundred times worse. - continues Black. - Dark Green's murder could have been something personal, that's what we all thought. But now it's obvious: there is an impostor among us. The whole mission is in jeopardy, let alone our lives. Lime being... Killed, at the same time the reactor is threatening to blow up? That's no coincidence. We need to find out who did it, before we lose anyone else.   
The captain's voice softens. Purple has never heard him speak so kindly:  
-White, I'm sorry to make you talk about it. But I'll need you to describe what you saw to everyone.   
White is still shaking, barely able to breathe through her tears. Red puts his hand on her shoulder. The gesture seems to help, as she whispers:  
-I noticed he- he was missing. All of us were at the- at- at the reactor. Lime wasn't. I was doing surveillance before the alarms went off, so I had seen Lime go into electrical to do his tasks. That's why I decided to search for him th-there-  
She is taken over uncontrollable sobbing once again.   
-He was on-on-on the flo-floor all... Mangled up and - and bloody, he was- he- he was my brother! He-  
It feels like a snake is twisting inside Purple's guts. Seeing the consequences of his deed on the ones who were close to the deceased Lime is a sobering experience. He didn't even know Lime and White were siblings. In fact, he knows nothing about those people whom he's supposed to murder.   
-Did you see on the cameras anyone going in or out of electrical, White? - asks Black, not bothering to remind her the ban on sharing person information.   
-No... I saw him enter with Red, but didn't didn't see anyone go out before the emergency. Then I left security and went to the reactor.  
-I can confirm White was the first person there, -adds Yellow. - As I was the second. Then came Red. After that were Orange and Brown. Cyan and Pink next. Purple arrived just as we stabilised the reactor. You, captain, and Dark Blue got to us after that.   
Black is trying to sound calm while clearing his and his right hand's name:  
-We were in navigation. You know that's as far as it gets from the reactor.  
-May I suggest something, captain?   
-We're listening, Red.   
-You know Dark Green and Lime were friends. I still think the killer's motive is personal. The reactor meltdown must have been a tactic to divert attention, so he can strike again.   
Black is obviously trying not to yell:  
-We were very close to our demise, Red!   
-Then he's hateful AND stupid!   
-You keep saying the killer is a "he", Red. - dares to join Purple. - Do you have someone in mind?   
-Of course I do! It's Pink!   
-What?!   
-He's after the whole family! Get him ejected before he gets White, too!   
-Don't say that in front of her! - Yells Orange. - Can't you see how bad she feels already?   
-Red, Pink was with me the whole time. - Cyan joins the conversation quite loudly- We were in the armory together and then ran together to the reactor, as Yellow already confirmed.   
-You must have missed when he slipped into electrical, did what he did, and then caught up to you!   
-We! Were! Together! The! Whole! Time!   
Before anyone else can start shouting, White gets up. She pushes Red's hand away from her shoulders and screams:  
-You were in there with Lime! You were in electrical!   
-I left to help with the reactor!   
-Why didn't Lime come with you, Red? - Asks Brown, and everyone can hear he actually means "was Lime already dead then?"   
-He said that one person can fix it. He wanted to finish his task and I was done with mine so I went-  
-Red.   
It's Dark Blue. He speaks so rarely that every time he does, he gets all attention.   
-You left Lime alone in the exact room the previous murder happened?   
-I couldn't have known-  
-That's the most irresponsible thing I've ever heard of! - takes the chance to join Brown. - Even if you didn't kill him, which, by the way, I think you did -   
-Why would I kill him?!   
-To then "console" White and take advantage of her grief. But even if it wasn't you, you are still to blame for the murder.   
"Brown is dangerous", thinks Purple. "He sits and listens quietly until he gets the opportunity to say the worst and most hurtful or damaging thing."   
As if to confirm his observation, Brown offers with an ugly smirk:  
-I say we vote. If you think Red is the killer... Or if you think Red is irresponsible enough to be a danger to us even if he's not the killer, then raise your hand. I say we throw him out.   
White raises her hand almost immediately. Orange follows.   
-Guys, come on. I didn't do it! I vote Pink!  
-You are suspicious to me, too.   
Cyan raises their hand.   
-I won't vote. - Says Dark Blue. - It's not a good time to lose another worker.   
-Me neither. - agrees Black.   
Yellow says nothing, but doesn't raise her hand, either.   
As much as he is intrigued by this dramatic game the crew are playing, Purple doesn't think they would actually eject Red in space. He also doesn't want to draw attention, so decides not to play along and doesn't raise his hand.   
But then Pink raises his.   
-So many people get sent to electrical because someone has to fix Red's mistakes all the time. If in to die next, I'd prefer it to be the real murder rather than being electrocuted in a stupid accident.   
-Five against four! - exclaims Brown.   
-No, no, no! - desperately shouts Red. - I take my vote back, I'm not voting Pink then! I also skip! Five against five!   
Pink's argument makes Purple reassess the situation. No, this is real. They are serious.   
As if in a dream, he raises his hand. The tie is unmendably broken. Six against four. The captain nods once, barely noticeable. It is enough.   
It all happens too fast. Cyan and Brown hold the kicking, screaming Red and take him to the doors. The rest of the crew watches silently as he is locked in the space they use for taking trash out and after a few minutes the doors open and Red's cries can't be heard anymore.   
"They really did it. They threw a crewmate out of the ship because he was suspicious or not useful enough. "  
There's a creeping sense of joy that Purple has to work hard not to show.  
"I don't need to kill all of them. Only some and if I have good alibis, they'll eject the rest."   
The other crewmates are in an understandable horrible mood. Dark Blue is the first to speak:  
-I'd offer again to take care of Lime's body... But this time I am not going alone in there. Let's not have another murder in electrical. I want at least two of you to accompany me and watch my back.   
-I'll come - declares Yellow. - A bullet wound doesn't have much to look at, but this time the murder is... Messier. Right? There may be some clues and I want to see.   
-Me too. - agrees Cyan.   
-The rest of us need to go back to work. - Black sounds so tired. - we have Lime and Red's tasks to do now, too. Let's not make it easy to cause another emergency.   
-Captain, should I... Return the reactor's code back to normal? So it doesn't require two people to modify. - White seems to be regaining her ability to speak and breathe.   
-Absolutely not. Leave it like that, it's actually more secure. Now go, go, everyone go! 

A few hours later, while Purple is working to adjust the two engines' alignment, he hears steps approach him. It's Pink.  
-Purple, I want to ask you something.   
-Go ahead, Pink.   
-You didn't mention where you were when the emergency started.   
A moment of panic is followed by a hasty recalling of what the others have said. If Pink and Cyan had been at the shields, Black and Blue - in navigation, Yellow- at medway and White - in security, the place Purple could have been and not be seen is...   
-I was in the cafeteria. Felt a bit dizzy and went to get something sweet.   
-Okay... - Pink sounds really worried. His next words are almost a whisper: -So it really could have been Red, huh? Or is this wishful thinking?   
"Did he just admit to having suspected me? "  
Is Pink really smart to know exactly how far he can push before stepping over the edge? Or is he really foolish and lucky?   
-Me and you, Pink. We voted last for Red's ejection. It's only normal we now are searching hard for a way to justify it...   
He is startled when Pink suddenly leans forward and rests his helmet on Purple's shoulder.   
-The guilt... - admits the astronaut - I didn't know how bad it can be. Do you feel this guilty too, Purple?   
What should he say? "He's manipulating you", a voice in his head suggests. Purple decides not to listen to it. He decides Pink is sincere.   
-Even more. - he admits. - I voted last, after all.  
"...and killed, twice. "  
Tentatively, he puts his arm around Pink's shoulder. His crewmate seems to find consolation in the embrace and relaxes his tense posture.   
-I gotta go back to work. Storage isn't going to tidy itself up on its own.   
Before he leaves, Pink turns back one last time :  
-Thank you again, Purple.


	8. Chapter 8

-I have some good news- announces Yellow the next morning. - that will shed more light on who the impostor is.   
Purple's heart immediately picks up the pace. Is his cover blown? Is Home's last hope lost?   
-As you know, - continues Yellow, - I took samples of the slime, the one covering Lime's body. All of you noticed by the way he looked, Lime's death was not caused by a human being. I now know what species the impostor is.   
Purple relaxes a little. They don't know it's him yet. The situation is dire, but not as bad as he thought.   
-They're from planet A565. Yes, exactly where we're going. They're probably a spy, sent to sabotage our mission. If they succeed, the peace treaty we are supposed to offer will never be made and A565 and Earth will officially be in war.   
"Home, the name is Home. And there can be no war, only annihilation of my people. This is the 'peace treaty' The Skeld is carrying." Purple feels icy cold anger in his core. How arrogant and evil are these humans?   
-The individuals of this species, - goes on Yellow, -lack a solid form. They're bodies are soft and can liquidify, but they can also take any shape they want. That's probably how the impostor got on the ship, he disguised as a crewmate he had killed before we departed.   
"Oh, most definitely not. " Purple is amused how monstrous they think he is.  
"I applied for the job and went to an interview, like everybody else... Didn't even plan on killing anyone back then."   
-Is there a way to just find out who they are now? - Asks Orange. -We can take our helmets off so you see who's the odd one?   
-That won't work. The impostor has taken the shape of a human, an imitation with perfect accuracy. There's two ways to know who the alien is.   
Purple can clearly hear in the way Yellow talks about him she doesn't see him as an equal sentient being.   
-The first one isn't very useful, because it includes the said individual being ejected into space. In vacuum, the liquid body of the alien won't be able to keep its form and we'll see through their visor how they really look. Needless to say, Red surely wasn't the impostor. But we knew this already, and we still need to find who it is. The other way we can know for sure is a blood test. I'll need to take blood samples from all of you.   
This is bad. Purple finds himself once again in need to act fast, but uncertain what to do.   
In the end, when his turn to give blood comes, he rolls up his sleeve and lets Yellow fill a syringe with the liquid. It is red, just like human blood. But within it, all the tiny molecules are ready to reveal his secrets. Purple hates the idea of a human testing his blood, it's a cliché prompt from old sci-fis from Earth and such a sad way to lose this battle. But resisting now will only make him look more suspicious. If there is a way to survive this, he will have to find it later.   
-Thank you. - concludes Yellow. - I'll set the test in medbay. Anomalies show slowly, but we shall know who the alien is by tomorrow and this nightmare will be over.   
"Then I have until tomorrow at most to kill Yellow and destroy the samples. "

With three members of the crew already gone, there's a lot more work around the ship than there was in the beginning of the mission. Purple finds himself constantly preoccupied. Leaving a task unfinished is the easiest way to get caught, so he doesn't do it. He spends hours in storage with Brown and listens to his long rants while moving boxes. If Brown could sustain on disapproval of authority, then Black would have fed him for years to come.   
Finally, an opportunity presents itself - they finish their tasks in storage and Brown's shift ends. Pink is supposed to change him, but Brown is in a hurry to take a shower and leaves early. There are a few precious minutes to do the job and Purple isn't going to waste them.   
He walks as quietly and as fast as he can through the empty cafeteria. The sound of Dark Blue blasting asteroids with the laser canon and occasionally missing masks his steps further, as the impact of the rock and The Skeld's shell echoes in the corridors. To the left is medbay, where Yellow is working on the blood samples. "I'll do it quickly. Then I'll pour the tests down the drain and get back to work. Who knows how long it will be until they find out-"   
There's two voices coming from medbay. When he gets to the door and peeks inside, Purple sees that Yellow is not alone. Cyan is also here.   
"Of course. Yellow knows she'll be targeted. Of course she won't be alone in there. "  
He passes the door as if on his way to the engines. He can't do two murders at once - while he's occupied with the first, the other victim will scream and raise the alarm. Purple feels his disappointment turn into anxiety. Yellow is safe, protected by her friend, and with each passing minute she's closer to revealing the truth about Purple. Helplessness and fear rage in him.   
He almost passes security to make another turn and return to storage before he notices White. She's watching the cameras, unmoving and unblinking. She's an easy victim, thinks Purple. Maybe another murder will hinder and slow down Yellow's research and win him time?   
Then, without turning, White speaks:  
-Come in, Purple.   
"Of course she knows I'm standing here. She's seeing me on the camera! Good thing I didn't attack her. "  
-Hello, White. What are you up to?   
-I'm watching the cams. Cyan has been following Yellow around the whole day, did you notice?   
-They're keeping her safe, right?   
-Possibly... But what if they're the impostor? Waiting for the right moment to strike? Then, as I will have watched them the whole day, I will have proof noone else could have done it. That's what I'm up to.   
There's insane determination in her words. Purple finds himself scared by this young girl, set on catching the killer.   
-It's a good plan, White. But even if it works, it will be too late for Yellow, right?   
She doesn't answer him, just stares at the screen.   
-Don't you have other tasks to do, too?   
Again, White says nothing.   
Purple us just about to leave when he hears loud steps in the corridor and Black arrives in the room, too.   
-What are you doing here! - he asks sharply.   
-Watching the cams, captain... - begins White, but he cuts her off:  
-Not you! You already told me. Purple! Why are you here?   
"Nothing less suspicious to say than the truth", decides Purple.   
-I and Brown finished our work early, so I came to check up on White-  
-Pink is waiting for you at electrical! He refuses to go in without you and I don't blame him. Go do your-  
Then, just as Purple is about to obey the order and leave, the lights go out. They're enveloped in perfect darkness.   
White gasps and Black shouts:  
-Nobody move! I'll go and fix this, you stay here!  
Purple isn't staying there. In fact, he hears the captain words echoing through the vent, because he's already slided in it. "This is my only chance!"   
Medbay is the room next to security, it's a really short trip to do. Once he's there, Purple's superior vision allows him to see Yellow, crouching in the corner of the room. Cyan is in front of her, but there's a gap above their shoulder, revealing the scientist's helmet.   
Purple barely gets out of the vent. Cyan's looking right at him, but they're obviously unable to discern his silhouette in pitch darkness.   
Purple opens his visor and shoots a thin, sharp needle of flesh forward, above Cyan's shoulder and straight through Yellow's helmet. No sound is heard, not a scream, not even a gasp, only a dull thump when Purple retracts the bloody appendage and Yellow's body collapses on the floor.   
Back through the vent, as quickly as possible. Within seconds Purple emerges in security again. Another minute passes and the light come back.   
White is still there, sitting in the corner. The camera above her shows Black, coming back from electrical and Pink in storage... And Cyan, running out of medbay towards the cafeteria. It's time for another emergency meeting, realises Purple right before the alarms start beeping.


	9. Chapter 9

-Someone killed Yellow! -shouts Cyan, even though everyone is near them around the table. - While the lights were out!   
The crew takes the news noticeably bad. Not only have they lost another person, Yellow's blood test was their best chance at finding who the impostor is.   
-Whoever did it was really fast and quiet. I didn't even notice them coming in.   
-Let's think rationally. - Says Dark Blue before the usual shouting and accusing begin. -Let's see who didn't do it for sure and then evaluate the rest. I was blasting asteroids. All of you could see and hear me doing it. The laser's headlights aren't connected to the main electricity supply, so even after the power went off, I continued my task. If I had stopped to commit a murder, everyone would have noticed the asteroids hitting us. That's my alibi.   
-I was with White in security the whole time, -calmly says Purple. - She can confirm and there is camera footage of me going in.   
-Me and Orange were together as well. - adds Brown. - right here in the cafeteria. My shift ended and hers was about to begin so we decided to grab a coffee together.   
It doesn't add up to the excuse about taking a shower he gave to Purple, but Orange nods enthusiastically, so it must be true. Besides, Purple of all crewmates knows Brown isn't the impostor.   
-Then that leaves me and Pink, right? - asks Black. - But you can see on the cameras I was in security, too, before the power went out. Then, right after it came back, I left electrical. It's because I fixed the problem, it was a matter of a turning a few switches. Obviously sabotage.   
-So you're saying it's Pink? - asks Brown.   
-No way. Captain, I didn't want to be anywhere near electrical in the darkness and I ran to storage. But I stayed there, it's on cam tape! - defends himself Pink.   
-What's on cam tape is you leaving electrical and then, after minutes, in storage! - loudly corrects him Cyan. - You could have ran to medbay and back in the darkness!   
-I did not!   
-Red accused you, too! Twice! Maybe we should have listened to him!   
Suddenly White joins the conversation:  
-Mates, mates. Hear what I have to say... Mates, this is pointless. I know who it was.   
White is shivering. The redness of her cheeks is visible through the helmet's glass. She clears her throat and speaks again :  
-Cyan, you were the one with Yellow. All the time, all day. You are most possibly the one who killed her. You can't deceive me, I watched you.   
-No! You have to believe me, I did not -   
-I believed you, Cyan. - There's pain and betrayal in her words. - I believed you and now it's too late for Yellow.  
"Its what I told her", realises Purple. "That it'd be too late for Yellow. Does she feel guilty now? "  
-I vote for Cyan. - she says with as much braveness as she can muster.   
-This is stupid. I vote for Pink. - immediately bounces back Cyan.   
-I vote for Pink, too. - it's Black.   
-I and Brown will skip our votes. - decides Orange. - We saw and heard nothing. We don't know whom we should trust.   
-No, I-   
Brown tries to argue, but she cuts him off :  
-You're skipping! Brown, don't be stubborn.   
-Fine then.   
-I think... I think I trust White. -slowly announces Dark Blue.   
"Two skipping, two for Pink and two for Cyan. It's my vote that decides the outcome of this. "  
Skipping isn't in his interest, as it would mean more people to kill afterwards. The choice is quite obvious then.  
-Cyan. -States Purple. - Yellow had too much trust in you.   
He tries to justify his choice by thinking that Cyan is strong and durable and therefore killing him would be a bigger nuisance. But part of him already knows, there's a warm feeling of sympathy and intrigue whenever he thinks of Pink. He still wants him on the crew.   
"How hard will this make things in the future? ", he thinks. "If I like Pink and don't want him to die?"   
-It's not me! It is not! I didn't do it! - Cyan's shouting grows more and more quiet as they're taken to the airlock. Finally, they promise:  
-You'll see. Yellow said it... The impostor would reveal their true shape in outer space. You'll see my face staying human and you'll know you made a mistake.   
They do it anyway.   
In some sort of trance, the crew walks to the wide window in navigation to watch Cyan drift further and further into outer space.   
"They're all waiting and hoping to see them turn into an alien monster.", thinks Purple. "Only he wasn't."   
The shock of the realisation takes over his crewmates minds with each minute that passes. Noone says a word for a long time. Finally, Black speaks:  
-We can hold another meeting if you think we're capable of finding who the real impostor is.   
He doesn't say it, but he means Pink. Everyone's suspecting Pink at this point. Purple feels bad for the guy.   
-No, we need every worker we can get.-answers Dark Blue. - At this point we'll have to work over 9 hours a day to compensate the tasks of five deceased crewmates. Let's go back. 

White doesn't go where she's stationed. Everyone's left to work, but she sits alone in the cafeteria, staring wordlessly into the dark void behind the windows.   
Purple feels the urge rising. He has killed three times already. He's getting used to it, and he finds himself constantly searching for opportunities to do it again. Like now.   
-You coming, Purple? - Pink's voice startles him and cuts off his thoughts of murder. - we still got work in electrical.   
-Yes, thank you for waiting for me. 

It's dark in electrical. Even when the lights are on. Purple could easily deal with Pink here, right where Dark green and Lime found their demise.   
Instead he holds the flashlight with a steady hand while his crewmate works. If he did it now, it would be obvious he is the culprit. At least that's what he tells himself. The minutes pass in silence.   
Right before finishing, suddenly Pink stops working and asks:  
-You probably think it's me, don't you?   
There's certainty and coldness in his voice, but Purple hears something else, too. Fear? Helplessness?   
-I wouldn't have voted for Cyan if I thought it's you, - he answers.   
-But now you know it's not Cyan. And you already know I'm not who the records say I am. Why wouldn't you suspect me?   
Purple thinks for a few seconds. There's no other answer apart from the truth.   
"I know it's not you, Pink, because I know who it is. Me. "  
He imagines himself saying that and realises the thought feels good. Why?  
" I don't want to be alone in this anymore."  
Instead of confessing, however, he says:  
-You seem too... Harmless. It can't be you.   
-Like I am not physically capable of taking this wrench right here and implanting it in your skill? - Pink grips the tool so hard his glove squeezes around it.   
Purple simply answers:  
-Yes.   
-Oh.   
Pink sets the wrench aside and sits down. He leans against the wall and sighs.   
-It really isn't me, Purple. - he whispers. - But I wish it was.   
-What do you mean?   
Pink laughs pitifully.   
-Dark Green bullied me. The bracelet you gave me? The one he gifted you for whatever reason? He stole it from me, beat me up to take it. And it wasn't the first time something like this happens. He'd do whatever he wanted with me or my possessions just for fun...   
-And the captain didn't notice? - Asks Purple.  
-He didn't believe me. Green was always kind to White and Lime, so the siblings would vouch for him and the old man would get away with anything. That's how it was. I didn't kill him, but I would have eventually, honestly. If I wasn't such a coward.   
-You can't know this, Pink. It's in the past-  
-I did kill Yellow thought.   
It takes Purple a second to register what he's hearing.   
-What?   
-I turned off the lights and went to kill her. Someone else did it and Black turned the power back on before I even made my way through storage in the dark... I couldn't have done it, but I did intend to. And I'm pretty sure I gave the real killer the perfect opportunity to do it. So I should be at least a bit responsible for it.   
-Why, Pink? Why did you want to kill Yellow?  
There's enough heaviness to the following silence to crush a heart. Finally, Pink asks:  
-You said you'd keep my secret, right?   
Purple nods.   
-I sneaked on this mission instead of my father. I couldn't stand staying on Earth anymore. My family wasn't treating me right, so I thought... I had to prove myself. The next mission is going to be dangerous, my father kept saying. I figured if I went and then came back they'd finally respect me.   
-And if you didn't come back? - ponders Purple.   
-It'd be a special way to end a pointless life.   
The statement makes Purple's heart clench a bit. What have Pink been through, how bad could have his environment been to make him risk his life in order to escape?   
-How old are you, Pink?   
-I'm 19.  
"He's just a boy! Pretending to be someone twice his size and age! "   
-It was a bad plan. Obviously. Dark green found out and blackmailed me, that was Hell. Yellow must have known, too. She was just waiting for the right moment to reveal my secret and frame me for the murders, I'm sure. That's why I wanted to kill her.   
-What can they do to you, if they found out you're not your father? Its not like they can take you off the mission now.   
Pink just looks at him, sarcasm flowing out of his demeanour.   
-Oh. You think they'll eject you into space.   
-Wouldn't you? They already think I'm the killer. What if they find I am, in fact, an impostor? How would I explain I'm not THE impostor?  
-I understand.   
They resume their work in silence. Purple feels his heart pick up the pace, blood rushing to his face. "He shared his biggest secret with me. He trusts me enough to put his life in my hands. And he desperately needs someone who cares about him... "  
That's it. That's what Purple needs, someone he knows he can trust. An accomplice. A friend.   
-Pink.   
-Yes?   
-I need to tell you some-  
Suddenly, the alarms go off. Someone's calling an emergency meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

-What happened? - shouts Black as soon as he enters the room, last of the crew to arrive. - We're all alive? White, did you see anything suspicious? Why did you call the meeting?   
-Captain. - White answers. - We need to go back.   
A few seconds pass while the rest unsuccessfully try to make sense of her words. Everyone is looking at her puzzled. Noone speaks. Finally, White whispers:  
-We have to go back for Cyan... They weren't the impostor. We have to go back and save them.   
-White...   
Dark Blue's voice is soft and caring when he addresses her, but there's worry in his words:  
-White, that's impossible. Turning around a ship that's going with velocity close to the speed of light... Besides, Cyan is already... Gone. You know this.   
-There may be a chance to save them! - she cries. - If we turn right now and waste no more time!   
-This is insane. - comments Brown. - She's insane.   
-I accused them! I accused Cyan, I said it's them... - White's visor is foggy, there must be hot tears running down her cheeks behind the glass.   
\- White. - calls her the captain. - Enough. You know what you're asking is not possible. We all share the guilt of our mistake. But we also share the responsibility to ensure the ship's going forward. I have let you grieve today, but I ask of you to start doing your tasks again tomorrow. You're all dismissed.   
Everyone gets up and either goes to finish their work, or, if they already have finished it, to go and rest in their private rooms. Before leaving, Purple throws a look at White one last time. She's staying still, staring through the window unblinking. She doesn't stand up. 

Purple can't sleep.   
"I almost told Pink I'm the impostor!"  
His breath comes ragged, heart beating faster and faster.   
"What was I thinking?! I put Home's last hope in jeopardy. What's wrong with me? "  
He's alone in his locked room. Noone is allowed to leave their chambers at night so he is absolutely not expecting guests. That's why, as he is also awake and restless, he gets quite startled by the the shy knocking on his door. He hastily gets in his suit before reaching for the key.   
When he opens the door, he sees Orange in the hallway.   
-Oh! Oh, Purple? Oh gosh -   
She's not wearing her helmet. A cascade of long amber curls is spread over her shoulders. Her face is clear, wide eyes looking at him shocked.   
-What is it, Orange?   
-I... I mistook the door.   
-Ah. Thought this was Brown's room, huh? - he asks smugly.   
-Yes. Please don't tell the captain! Please. know we're not allowed to share personal information, or visit each other's rooms, but I and him, we knew each other before this...   
-It's okay. - Purple reassures her, but then he adds: - However, if we find Brown dead tomorrow you know I won't keep quiet about this.   
-What? No! It's not me! Even if I was the impostor I wouldn't kill Brown! He's my- uh-  
-I know, Orange.   
In fact, he wasn't sure up until now. But it makes sense. He nods politely and takes a step back. Just as he is about to close the door though, Orange asks him:  
-Who do you think it is?   
-What?   
-The impostor.   
She's scared, he can tell.   
-You don't suspect me, Purple, right? Or Brown?  
-Uh, no, I- I don't suspect anyone.   
-Cause I'm acting quite suspicious right now, I realise it, - the girl babbles, - oh gosh, I'm making it worse with every word I say, aren't I? Oh no.   
-It's alright, Orange. I don't make conclusions so easily.   
"Just leave already," he thinks.   
-Oh! You don't, of course. Why otherwise would you have agreed to work with Pink in electrical today, yes-  
-What do you mean?   
The moment she mentions Pink something stirs in his mind, a mix of alert and cation Purple can't entirely understand.   
-Oh, you know. Cause he is most likely to be the alien, right? - Orange laughs nervously. - I have a three hour shift with him tomorrow afternoon, and I'm really scared, if I have to be honest.   
-Don't keep Brown waiting for you, Orange.   
Finally she gets the hint. Even so, she apologises once again and makes sure Purple will keep the affair in secret before at last, she leaves to knock on the next door in the corridor.   
The encounter seems to have been straining enough, because Purple finally drifts into sleep after it. 

The next day turns out to be an exhausting ordeal. Purple wakes up tired already, hints of worrisome dreams still lingering in his mind. He does not remember what he dreamed, but he's convinced it was not pleasant.   
He knows something's wrong the moment he enters the cafeteria before work. White is sitting in the exact spot he last saw her. Her left hand is twitching and she doesn't seem to answer when she's called.   
-Leave it. - Says Black. - I gave up on her already. She's been unresponsive since yesterday... Just let her be, as long as she doesn't disrupt your tasks. I and Dark blue already did her part of today's work.   
At first Purple is surprised at the captain's willingness to get up earlier and do someone else's share of hard work, but the more he looks at White, the more he understands.   
There is something uncanny and sickening in the way she sits, alone and ruined by grief and guilt. She's broken in a way noone on the ship can repair, so they chose to take her load work and pretend they don't see her.   
"For a species with such fragile bodies and minds, humans are capable of so much cruelty..."   
Purple has a few precious hours of peaceful, silent work on his own, aligning the engines and fueling them. It's the perfect opportunity to go for another kill when noone is keeping track of him. He prepares to shapeshift fast when he gets a chance, but before he meets anyone in the cold corridors, another emergency meeting is called.   
It's White again. 

After the third time Purple gives up on murdering again. The day has turned into a hectic ordeal.   
White keeps calling meetings, every half hour or so, and says the same thing every single time.   
-We have to go back! Why is noone listening to me! We have to go back for Cyan...   
At this point, Black dismisses the meeting as soon as it begins.   
-She's totally lost it, - Purple hears Brown comment. - She's gone cuckoo.   
-Don't say that! - scolds him Orange.   
-She's disrupting our work! Do you have any idea how many times I started this download? Besides, - Brown yaps, - This chaos is definitely giving the impostor opportunities to kill!  
"If only," thinks Purple. He knows he can't risk getting caught by someone on their way to the n-th emergency meeting. White makes it impossible to track the other's movements.   
Brown continues, drawing Purple's attention :  
-We all know it's Pink. We should have thrown him out ages ago, if only the captain's listened to me. Orange, I fear for your safety! Be really careful when your shift with him begins!   
There is hate in Brown's words. Purple finds himself worrying over it. Why?   
"Why do I care if he hates Pink? With the way I almost confessed yesterday, I should be thankful the boy hasn't figured me out yet. It would be good if they ejected him in space. It would be good for me. "  
The thought isn't convincing enough, so Purple repeats it over and over again.   
He tries to believe in it while working on the engines, "I shouldn't care if they eject Pink." He thinks it over while carrying fuel through the corridors, "If they don't kill him, eventually I will have to." While waiting for the lower engine's gas tank to fill up, he keeps telling himself: "Pink is just another crewmate, just another human, just another enemy...   
-Hi, Purple!   
Speak of the devil. Apparently Pink has some wiring to do in security. He calls Purple across the corridor and waves his gloved hand at him.   
Purple doesn't answer. He turns his back to the boy and keeps himself busy with the engine.   
-Purple? - The other astronaut is obviously confused by his cold demeanour. - Purple? - he repeats. - Did I do something? Are you angry at me?   
"I am angry," Purple thinks. "I'm angry at myself and the joyful feeling I got when you appeared here. I've been convincing myself I didn't care about you the whole day, but now you're here and my intuitive reaction is to rejoice."   
-Go away, - he says. - I don't want to speak with you.   
Within a minute of silence, Pink turns towards his work too. A sick feeling in Purple's stomach tells him he may be ruining their friendship.   
"I am not allowed to have a friend here. They're all my enemies. Even if one of them is so likeable. "  
Alarms start beeping. White has called a fourth emergency meeting for the day. Purple's annoyance turns into confusion when he passes Pink, still working in security.   
-Aren't you going? - he asks the boy as coldly as he can.   
-I'll just do my work here and go in a minute... Purple, tell me, what's wrong with you today?   
Purple turns and leaves as fast as possible, but the boy's words follow him in the corridor:  
-Please! Is it what I said yesterday? Do you hate me now, too?   
He leaves Pink without an answer and rushes towards the meeting past the upper engine. He's not sure how much longer he can do this. "I'll have to murder him before he really gets under my skin!", he thinks desperately. "I can't allow myself to become attached like this, not in the ship meant to destroy Home!"   
His thoughts are interrupted when he passes Medbay and bumps into Brown, coming out of the room.   
-Watch where you're going! - The man scolds him, turning to walk in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.   
-And where are you going? There's an emergency meeting at hand-  
-I have something to take care of. - Says Brown in a low voice and storms away.   
Purple almost moves on. But no. Something feels off. Is Brown just annoyed at White's countless meetings? But what task could he have in the back if the ship, if Purple has fixed the engines already and Pink's doing the wires in security?   
Pink is doing wires in security.   
Purple's body takes control and turns back before his mind realises the truth.   
"Pink's doing wires in security, and after that he has a shift in electrical with Orange. Brown has an affair with Orange and thinks Pink is the impostor. No. No, no, no. He's going to-"  
Purple pick up the pace. He's running now, barely taking the turn instead of crashing in the wall next to the upper engine.   
"He's going to kill Pink! BROWN IS GOING TO - "  
He reaches security just in time to see Pink repeatedly stabbing Brown with a knife.


	11. Chapter 11

As much as Purple wanted to deny it, he really cares about Pink. His rational part may have been trying to convince him otherwise, but when he realised the boy was in danger, Purple didn't even question going back and saving him.  
Except apparently, Pink didn't need saving. Purple finds himself watching Pink repeatedly stab Brown against the wall.  
Finally, he lets the body fall down and turns, only now noticing Purple in doorway. For a second neither of them speak.  
Then Pink collapses on his knees and starts crying :  
-Oh, God, Purple! Purple, this is not what it looks like- I didn't - at least I wasn't - not before- he attacked me, he attacked me with this same knife, I didn't think I could - I only wanted to protect myself- WHAT HAVE I- what have I done-  
-Get up. - Purple says. - Go wash your gloves in Medbay and then wait for me there.  
Pink gasps in surprise and tries to say something, but Purple cuts him off:  
-Go! I'll win you some time.  
The boy runs out of the room.  
Purple is alone in security now. He better get to work fast. He finds the tape of this day's recordings and smashes it against the wall. Then he uses the security control pult to shut down all doors in the Skeld except the ones that lead from medbay to the cafeteria.  
He steps carefully over Brown's body and lets his form liquidify, sliding into the vent. 

In medbay, Pink barely reacts to seeing him emerging from the vents. The boy's gloves are clean and dry now and his breathing is back to normal. Noone will be able to tell he murdered a man a minute ago just by looking.  
-Come on. We won't be last to arrive at this emergency meeting. - Purple reassures Pink. - I've got your alibi, just- just trust me.  
There's so much more he wants to say, but there is no time. Now is not the moment. 

He is right. White and Orange wait in the cafeteria, but Black and Dark blue are nowhere to be seen.  
"They're probably two or three locked doors away. Good thing I remembered how to shut the doors. "  
Finally, Black arrives from weapons and a moment later, Dark blue enters the cafeteria from the side of storage.  
The crew sits quietly for a few more minutes.  
-We're only waiting for Brown, right? - asks Dark Blue. - I'll go look for him.  
-Scold him. - instructs Black. - For not coming to an emergency meeting.  
Relief rushes in Purple's mind as he notes that Pink is giving no indications of stress or panic anymore. When, another few minutes later Dark blue comes with the grim news of another murder, Pink still keeps quiet.  
So does Orange. She is obviously in shock, unable to believe what she's hearing. She keeps turning towards the door, as if expecting Brown to actually arrive.  
The rest of the crew start discussing.  
-I was locked in weapons, - Says Black. - That's why I was late here.  
-I was locked in comms. - adds Dark blue, - the impostor must have shut all doors at the same time.  
-Makes sense, - joins the conversation Purple. - I and Pink were hoisting the fuel tank at upper engine when the doors locked.  
-Why was Pink there? Didn't he have a task in security, right where the body was found? - asks Black, voice heavy with suspicion.  
-Whoever the killer is, he's working hard to frame Pink. But I can confirm Pink's innocent.  
The lie comes as easy as breathing. Purple continues:  
\- The fuel turned out heavier that expected so I went and asked Pink for help. There was no body at that time in security. I can assure you. After that he hasn't left my side.  
-Did you see anyone else in the corridor?  
-No. Orange, where were you?  
The girl startles, as if waking from a bad dream.  
-I... I was here in caff. White was with me...  
-Is it true, White? - asks Black.  
White takes a breath and says:  
-I want to go back. For Cyan.  
-Yes, but -  
-There's a chance they're still alive.  
-White, cut that out. Did you see Orange-  
-I want to go back! I want to -  
A minute of chaos passes as everyone is trying to talk over screaming White. Finally, Black hits the table hard with his fists and shouts:  
-Enough!  
The captain's trembling with anger.  
-We won't get anywhere with this. I used to suspect Pink, but now he's proved innocent alongside Purple. So either Orange or Blue is lying... Or me, of course. I don't have proof either. But we can't know who is...  
-So what are we going to do, captain? - asks Blue.  
-I'll give White one last chance to be a part of this team and do her damn work-  
-I'm not getting off this bench until we go back for Cyan!  
-Then you can find them by yourself in space! - yells Black. - I vote we eject her! She's a hindrance to our mission and I believe she's indirectly responsible for Brown's death, too. I did what I could, White, but you're impossible to deal with!  
One by one, Blue, Purple and Pink raise their hands in agreement.  
-I skip my vote. - whisperes Orange. It doesn't matter either way, so she must be doing it for the principle.  
-Are we finally turning back? - asks White.- in that case I vote yes, too.  
She keeps asking about Cyan as they lead her to the airlock.  
-They knew who the impostor is! When we find Cyan, we'll listen to them this time, right?  
She obviously doesn't understand what's going on, even when they close her behind the door and pull the lever.  
Part of Purple is relieved to see her go. "Maybe it's better for her that way, too."  
Noone goes to watch her drifting in space. She was obviously not the impostor.  
Within seconds the ship is quiet again. There will be no more emergency meetings this day. 

He gets a knock on his door again in the evening. Purple knows it's not Orange this time. He puts on his helmet and answers the door.  
-Come in, Pink.  
The boy enters his room hesitantly and sits on the edge of the bed. His fists grip and twist the cover under him.  
-So... - he beings.  
-... Yes. - concludes Purple.  
-It's you. The impost- the, the first- the real, alien impostor.  
-It's me.  
The silence is as heavy as it is awkward.  
-Are you going to kill me now? - asks Pink suddenly.  
-What. Wha- why?  
-Cause I know your secret.  
-I could have just framed you for all three murders today. You had Brown's blood all over your hands, - Purple points out.  
-Then why didn't you?  
-I... I don't know. Are you going to turn me in if I don't kill you?  
-No!  
-Then I won't kill you.  
\- Uh. I'd have to admit to stabbing Brown with his own knife if I wanted to turn you in. My hands are tied anyway.  
-Good to know.  
Another moment of silence stretches out. Purple sits next to Pink on his bed and rests his head against the wall behind them.  
-I'm sorry. I was cold and mean to you earlier today.  
-Yea, what was that about?! - whines Pink. - I thought we were friends!  
Purple bursts into laughter.  
"No way. He's more disturbed I may not want to be his friend than he cares about me being a blood-thirsty monster!"  
-Why are you laughing? You really hurt my feelings, you know! I thought you hated me for lying to tell rest of the crew!  
-Pink. - Purple takes a breath. He hopes the boy can discern the fondness in his voice even if their faces are hidden beneath helmets. - Pink, I like you. You were honest with me. How could I hate you for this?  
-Well, you acted like it! Why would you tell me to go away if you liked me-  
He seems to finally get it.  
-Oh. You didn't want to kill me.  
-Yes. And with you following me around, being buddies, I would be able to kill anyone else either.  
-You didn't have to, apparently... I did it for you.  
Purple says nothing. He knows today's murder was a case of self-defence. Brown had it coming.  
\- I felt so sick. - admits Pink. - I knew Brown wanted to kill me and I didn't have much choice, but... How do you even live with this, Purple?  
-I have to.  
And Purple tells Pink everything. About the massacre that humans will do on Home under a false "peace treaty" pretence, the destruction of a whole planet they plan in order to get advantage in the intergalactic war, a war said small planet isn't even a part of, he tells of the "accident" that took the lives of Purple's colleagues and how he snuck on The Skeld with the intention of just getting back Home. He tells him about the day Dark green revealed the true nature of the mission to him, he tells about his failed sabotage attempts and Lime's death. He doesn't exclude even the inner struggle he had, torn between his growing fondness of Pink and his selfless need to save his planet.  
-Purple, this is...  
-A lot to process, I know.  
-No, I meant to say, this is amazing. You're single-handedly saving your whole planet. You didn't get instructions and you don't have a way to contact your people?  
-I don't.  
-And you're doing so well!  
-Are you really that excited about me killing your crewmates?  
-I... Forgot I actually have a part in the story.  
Purple laughs again. "He is cute," he finds himself thinking and quickly abandons the thought.  
-And what part will you play in the story now? - he asks instead. - What will you do, now that you know the truth?  
-No idea. - Pink admits. - I need to think more about this.  
-Understandable. Then let's call it a night, shall we? - offers Purple.  
-You'll really let me go, won't you?  
Pink stops at the door right before exting.  
-Thank you, Purple. Again.  
The room feels a bit colder the moment Pink leaves it.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day begins with an emergency. Alarms blaring pull Purple out of his sleep and send him running through the ship. Every screen reads the same: "Oxygen depletion in 29 seconds, 28 seconds, 27..."  
Purple almost trips over, bumping into the table at admin and possibly bruising his hip badly. He reaches the dial and begins entering the code that will shut all airlocks and save the remaining crew's lives.  
It's ironical, just a few days ago he was entering those same numbers on this same dial with the intention of killing everyone on the ship. But now the thought of Pink, his friend and accomplice, suffocating in the halls, makes Purple shiver and dial faster.  
As if his imagination called the boy, Pink appears in the door.  
-Black's fixing the other dial! - he announces and rushed to Purple. - Let me help you, I'll read the code for you.  
-Yes, thank you.  
8  
2  
4  
2  
8  
Alarms go off.  
-Why did you do this? - whispers Purple. -I never asked you to die for me!  
-Me? I'm not responsible for this! - answers Pink, also in whisper. - I thought you had changed your mind about sabotages and sacrificing yourself to stop the mission.  
-Well it wasn't me, either.  
His puzzlement at the situation aside, it feels good to be in on a secret with Pink. The boy hasn't confirmed whether he's entirely on Purple's side, but he hasn't revealed the truth to the rest of the crew, either, which is as good as anything. 

An emergency meeting is called almost immediately after the avoided disaster.  
The cafeteria feels so empty with only four of the original twelve crewmates remaining.  
"There should be five of us. Where is.. "  
-Orange is gone. - grimly answers his question Black. -I found this - he throws a coiled rope on the table - tied to the lever of the trash chute. It was stuck in the airlock, that's what caused the emergency.  
-She... Oh no. - mutters Pink. - Did she use it to pull the lever? What has she done...  
-It was a murder! - states Black. - Badly disguised as a suicide! But Orange had no motive to kill herself!  
-She was in love with Brown. - tells him Purple. - you didn't know.  
"I didn't kill her and if Pink claims it wasn't him, then she really must have done it herself. "  
-What?  
-She even mistook my room for his one night, paying me a surprise visit.  
Black eyes Purple unbelievingly.  
-This can't be true. Noone is allowed out of their room at night. And noone in this ship knew anything about the others-  
-Captain. Lime and White were siblings. Brown and Orange were a couple. Everyone knew, only you refused to see.  
Dark blue is, as always, the voice of reason.  
-Let's watch the tapes from tonight. - he offers. - that should clear things up.  
The tapes confirm their suspicions. Orange is the only one entering storage before the emergency.  
-She ejected herself, captain. What do you want to do?  
Black thinks for a bit, distressed.  
-We lost so much oxygen this morning. We need to enter hyper space, otherwise we won't reach planet A565 before we run out of air. Meaning, us four not only have the work load of twelve, but we also need to work twice as fast... Orange really did a bad number on us.  
-We can turn back. - offers Purple.  
-Oh, not you too. There's no way she's still alive and we can't maneuver like-  
-No, not for Orange. - corrects him Purple, and adds in his thoughts:  
"Not for White, Cyan or Red, either. "  
-I meant, we can abandon the mission and go back. Admit our failure, save our lives.  
-You think that would save our lives? - asks Black bitterly. - Apparently none of the secrecy rules about the mission have been kept, why not break this one too, hm? Yes, I shall tell you. This is no peaceful operation, it's a declaration of war. We're supposed to play the role of a radical terrorist organisation, this way Earth's government won't get the blame. If we go back, we'll be dealt with... Discreetly. Our only option is to finish the mission and get new identities afterwards.  
Noone shows signs of surprise at this revelation and Black finally loses his nerve:  
-Oh, don't tell me you knew about that, too!  
He takes the tape of Orange entering storage for the last time and smashes it against the wall, just as Purple smashed another tape the previous day, also containing the answers about someone's death.  
Black is obviously beyond angry.  
-AND WE STILL HAVE AN IMPOSTOR AMONG US! I can't believe this!  
He kicks the chair, sending it flying against the other wall.  
-Among Purple, who has had an alibi for every murder so far, Pink, who is, honestly? Not capable of murder! And Blue, my right hand and most trusted friend? One of you is an alien monster! Argh!  
Noone dares to point out the possibility of Black himself being the alien. He screams one last time and takes a deep breath.  
-Here's what we do. We go together. Everywhere. Once we're in hyper space, we should reach A565 within a day or two. We won't sleep, we won't eat. We'll only tend to the ship's needs, but we'll make it there and whoever the killer is, they won't get another opportunity to strike. Understood?  
They all nod. Purple leans against the security control pult.  
"How do I stop them now? I can't let them reach Home. Pink seems to be on my side, but... "  
Purple glances at his friend. There's no way to tell he's looked at the boy through the darkened visor of his helmet, but Pink somehow knows. He nods, barely noticeably, just once.  
Purple takes the decision immediately. The moment Black goes out of the door, Purple closes it shut. Dark blue is hit by the impact and falls back, sitting on the floor. He couldn't follow his captain out of the room.  
-What! - screams Black behind the doors.  
-My bad, captain! - calls Pink. There is amusement in his voice.  
"He is on my side. "  
-Well then. I'm here alone and you three are together. You're safe! The impostor can't do anything, there will be an eye witness!  
-No, no, no... No, please. - Whispers Dark blue. He's way ahead of his captain and has realised he's not locked with the impostor and a friend. He's in a room with two impostors. He looks desperately between Pink and Purple, anticipating the moment one of them strikes.  
Purple clears his throat.  
-Turn away, Pink. I don't want you to see this. 

Purple does nothing to hide the blood on his suit when the doors open.  
-You... It was you all along. - Black's gaze falls on Blue's remains. - Oh, no, no...  
There's tears in his voice.  
"Did he hope I'd have killed Pink? "  
Purple gets up.  
-Stay away! - screams Black. - Pink! Help me throw this monster out!  
-But captain, - answers the boy with a sleek voice. - You just said I am not capable of murder. How do you expect me to throw someone in outer space?  
-Cut that crap, I need you to-  
-Brown didn't think I'm capable of murder, either, captain.  
Pink whips out the knife.


	13. Chapter 13

-What is Home like, Purple?   
-It's beautiful. You'll like it there.   
-I can't wait. I hope The Aliance punish Earth good when we send our message.   
***  
-No, I don't think so. I'll write a letter to my mom but I don't want to go back. If you want me to stay, I mean. On Home, with you. I will.   
***  
-Hey, Purple! We're almost there. I'm taking the Skeld out of hyper space, so we don't need our helmets anymore! Show me your face! Not that one. Show me how you really look!   
-You'll be terrified-  
-No! I promise. Come on!   
-... Alright.   
-Oh... That's... Kinda sexy, to be honest. Hey, what did you smack me for!   
***  
\- I realised I don't have to call you Purple! What's your name? Oh. I don't think my vocal chords are capable of pronouncing that. I'll do my best though. Want to know my name?


End file.
